Alone
by Rockabella
Summary: Er war allein und das nun schon seit drei Jahren. Sein Geheimnis trug er genau so lange mit sich. Doch kann er der Einsamkeit entkommen oder wird er sein Geheimnis für sich behalten?


Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her

Disclaimer: Harry Potter usw. gehört alles J.K. Rowling, sowie die Rechte des Songs Alone Celine Dion.

**Alone**

Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe und dass schon seit Stunden, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor.

Wieder drehte er sich auf die andere Seite.

_I hear the ticking of the clock. _

Dabei sah er ungläubig auf die Uhr. Er lag bereits zwei Stunden im Bett und fand noch immer keine Ruhe.

Angespannt drehte er sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke. Er konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht loslassen.

_I'm lying here the romm's pitch dark._

Doch auch in dieser Position hielt er es nicht lange aus und drehte sich wieder zurück auf die Seite. Dort stand ein Foto, was er sehnsüchtig betrachtete.

_I wonder where you are tonight_

Seufzend drehte er sich zurück auf den Rücken und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch es wollte einfach nicht gelingen.

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten stand er auf und lief ziellos durch den Raum. Es war noch immer dunkel, da er kein Licht gemacht hatte.

Doch wäre Licht gewesen, hätte man ein kleines Bett in der Ecke neben dem Fenster gesehen, mit einem kleinen Nachtschrank. Am Fußende stand der Kleiderschrank, der direkt an ein kleines Bad angrenzte, welches nur durch einen Vorhang von dem restlichen Raum getrennt war. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers befanden sich die Küchenecke und ein alter Holztisch mit drei Stühlen.

Ja er war arm, arm wie eine Kirchenmaus. Sein Vater hatte ihn enterbt und ihm alles, bis auf ein paar Kleider genommen. In der Zaubererwelt wollte ihm Niemand einen Job geben, da er das Dunkle Mal trug und in der Muggelwelt konnte er sich mit Hilfsjobs nur gerade eben so über Wasser halten.

Nach mehreren Minuten des hin und her Wanderns, suchte er doch schließlich den Lichtschalter neben der Tür. Das Licht tauchte den Raum nur in ein schummeriges Licht.

Er stand direkt neben dem Telefon, eine seltsame Muggelerfindung, wie er fand.

Unbewusst nahm er den Hörer in die Hand und wählte die einzige Nummer, die er kannte, doch gewählt hatte er sie noch nie zuvor.

Mit zittrigen Händen hörte er es am anderen Ende tuten.

_No a__nswer on the telephone_

Tief ausatment legte er missmutig den Hörer zurück, löschte das Licht und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett.

Noch einmal sah er auf die Uhr, es waren erst 14 Minuten vergangen, seitdem er aufgestanden war.

_And the night goes by so very slow._

Erschöpft legte er sich zurück in die Kissen und obwohl er müde war, so wusste er doch, dass er in nächster Zeit noch keinen Schlaf finden würde. Keine fünf Minuten später sah er erneut auf die Uhr.

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

Er fühlte sich alleine und ausgeschlossen und das seit er bei seinen Eltern rausgeflogen war. Drei Jahre lag es nun schon zurück, es war der Sommer, in dem er die Schule abgeschlossen hatte. Und nun hatte er nichts mehr, keine Familie, keine Freunde, Nichts und Niemanden, außer einem Foto von ihm.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

Er hatte sich immer irgendwie durchgeschlagen. Er brauchte nicht lange um festzustellen, dass er in der Zaubererwelt keinen Job finden würde. In der Muggelwelt dagegen fand er jede Menge Jobs, nur keine die wirklich Geld brachten, da er keine Ausbildung besaß. Tellerwäscher in einem Restaurante, Gläser- und Flaschenabräumer in einer Disko, Kellner in einem billig Lokal, Pizzasausträger, Toilettenreiniger in einem Erotikclub, gehörten alle zu den Hilfsjobs, die er für kurze Zeit ausführte. Momentan arbeitete er noch in dem Erotikclub, wo er ständig ominöse Angebote von irgendwelchen Männern oder Frauen bekam. Doch er lehnte sie alle ab, es gab nur einen, den er wollte.

_I never really cared until I met you_

Früher war es ihm egal gewesen mit wem er schlief. Hauptsache er hatte seinen Spaß egal ob mit einem Mädchen oder einem Jungen. Heute sah das anders aus. Seit seinem Abschluss hatte er Niemanden mehr an sich gelassen, obwohl die Angebote da gewesen waren, doch den, den er wollte, der wollte ihn nicht.

_And now it chills me to the bone_

Es beängstigte ihn, dass er so auf eine Person fixiert war. Er war es, dem sein erster Gedanke am Morgen galt und auch ihm galt der letzte am Abend. Nicht mal in seinen Träumen war er vor diesen Gedanken sicher. Konnte man sich wirklich so verlieben, dass es so schrecklich wehtat?

_How do I get you alone_

Erneut setzte er sich auf und sah zu dem Foto auf seinem Nachtschrank. Wie gern würde er einfach zu ihm gehen und ihm einfach sagen wie er fühlte. Doch dieser Wunsch schien aussichtslos zu sein. Er war immer Umgeben von Kollegen, seinen Freunden oder seiner Freundin. Ja er selbst war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob er überhaupt schwul war. Die Tatsache, dass er eine Freundin hatte sprach jedenfalls eher dagegen.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

Wieder war nicht viel Zeit vergangen und er stand mittig im Raum. Das Foto hatte er in der Hand und betrachtete es noch immer sehnsüchtig. Er hatte Träume und Fantasien. Vorsichtig strich er über seine Lippen auf dem Bild. Er wollte ihn Küssen, ihn umarmen, ihn berühren und das Alles schon viel zu lange. Doch es blieben Träume oder Fantasien.

_You don't know how long I have waited_

Drei Jahre ging das nun schon so. Er war auch der Grund, warum er zu Hause rausgeflogen ist. Er hatte alles in Kauf genommen, alle Steine die ihm in den Weg gelegt worden irgendwie überwunden. Doch er wusste nichts von seinen Gefühlen, gar nichts. Wie oft war er ihm schon nachgegangen hatte ihn bei der Arbeit beobachtet, jedoch immer darauf bedacht unentdeckt zu bleiben.

_And I was going to tell you tonight_

Heute wurde ihm allerdings klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Drei Jahre lebte er schon so und nun konnte und wollte er einfach nicht mehr. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zur Garderobe zog sich eine Jeans an und nahm sich seine Jacke. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Heute Nacht würde er es ihm sagen, dann hatte er wenigstens Gewissheit. Vielleicht musste er damit leben, dass er nichts von ihm wissen wollte, aber er würde Gewissheit haben.

Ungestüm hastete er durch die dunklen Straßen. Es waren nur noch wenige Menschen unterwegs, doch die meisten starrten ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo er ihn antreffen konnte, irgendwo hatte er es gelesen. Auch drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Untergang war er noch berühmt und regelmäßig erschienen Artikel im Tagespropheten.

Erst als er an der Grenze zwischen Muggelwelt und Zaubererwelt angekommen war, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Entschlossen ging er weiter und kam an einem Restaurante an. Aus den Fenstern drang helles Licht, doch es war nichts zu hören.

_But the secret is still my own_

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an eines der Fenster und spähte hindurch. Der Raum war voll, sowohl von Zauberern als auch Muggeln. Schnell hatte er ihn entdeckt. Er stand mittig im Saal, hielt ein Sektglas in der Hand und seine Freundin war bei ihm eingehakt. Er sah gut aus, trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine bereits locker gezogene Krawatte. Sein Jackett schien er bereits abgelegt zu haben. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl ihre Augen würden sich treffen, doch Sekunden später hielt er es schon wieder für eine Illusion.

Sollte er da wirklich rein gehen und ihm seine Gefühle gestehen? Vor all den Leuten? Er würde wahrscheinlich diesen perfekten Abend zu Nichte machen, also blieb sein Geheimnis weiterhin ein Geheimnis.

_And my love for you is still unknown_

Entmutigt und traurig drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und lehnte sich stattdessen mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Hauswand. Er konnte einfach nicht da rein gehen und ihm seine Liebe gestehen. Er hatte was er wollte, er hatte viele Freunde, eine Freundin und seinen Wunschberuf. Er würde ihn nicht in seinem perfekten Leben brauchen. Er gehörte dort einfach nicht hin. Also würde er seine Liebe weiterhin für sich behalten.

_Alone_

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Selten fühlte er sich so vollkommen alleine. Er war ihm so nah und doch so fern. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Wie konnte er ohne ihn weiterleben?

Ahhhhhh

Er drehte sich um und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Kurze Zeit später fühlte er den Schmerz, doch es war nichts gegen den Schmerz, den er in seinem Herzen fühlte.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

Doch er hatte es auch bisher geschafft. Er würde es auch weiterhin schaffen. Mochte sein, dass das Leben es nicht gut mit ihm meinte, doch viel schlimmer konnte es auch nicht mehr werden.

_I never really cared until I met you_

Erneut seufzend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und Blickte nun an die Tür. Dort hing ein Zettel. Traurig las er ihn laut vor:

Geschlossene Gesellschaft

Verlobung von Ginevra Molly Weasley und Harry James Potter

_And now it chills me to the bone_

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Noch ein Mal sah er durch eines der Fenster. Mittlerweile waren viele Paare auf der Tanzfläche. Doch ihn sah er nicht mehr. Ginny schien sich jedoch wunderbar mit ihren Brüder zu amüsieren. Er gehörte da einfach nicht hin. Es war ein Leben von dem er Träumen konnte, aber Leben durfte er es nicht.

Erneut wünschte er sich ein Mal würden seine Träume in Erfüllung gehen, doch die Hoffnung hatte er nun nicht mehr. Noch ein letztes Mal durchsuchte er den Saal nach ihm, als er ihn jedoch nicht sah wand er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg durch die dunklen, verlassenen Straßen.

Der Traum war noch immer da mit ihm alleine zu reden doch die Hoffnung, sie gab es nicht mehr.

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_Alone_

Wenige Minuten später erreichte er die Grenze zwischen Zaubererwelt und Muggelwelt. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so allein gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Es schien so endgültig.

_Alone_

Nichts war ihm geblieben, außer seiner kleinen Wohnung und einem schäbigen Job. Traurig überschritt er die Grenze, wobei ihm eine einzelne Träne, die Wange hinunter lief. Doch was kümmerte es ihn, niemand interessierte dafür. Also schritt er leise weinend weiter die Straße entlang.

Weit kam er jedoch nicht als er Füße hinter sich hörte und dann geschah es. Er war wie erstarrt, als er es hörte.

„Draco? Was tust du hier?", fragte niemand anderes als Harry Potter. Seine große Liebe seit nun drei Jahren.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Ihm war bewusst, dass er verweint aussah, doch das war ihm egal. Harry stand vor ihm, allein.


End file.
